Fiku-miku w butiku/Transkrypt
:Rarity: To chyba pan listonosz... Och, to tylko ty Opal. Och, przecież jest zawsze taki punktualny. No a dziś? Ciekawe, co też się stało? :Pinkie Pie: ' Truskawkowo - cynamonowo - kolendrowe buziaczki! :'Rarity: Co? :Pinkie Pie: Świetne pytanie! Pewnie się zastanawiasz, skąd mój entuzjazm?! Aaa stąd, że upiekłam ci z samego rana truskawkowo - cynamonowo - kolendrowe babeczki! Smakują trochę ohydnie, ale nazwa w sumie też brzmi ohydnie... No więc przyniosłam Ci kilka na spróbowanie! :Rarity: Po tej, jakże rozkosznie sugestywnej degustacji, jednak podziękuje. :Pinkie Pie: O! Prawie zapomniałam! Mam dla ciebie list, Rarity! Listonosz zamierzał do Ciebie wpaść, ale po mojej truskawkowo - cynamonowo - kolendrowej babeczce jakoś kiepsko się poczuł, a ponieważ i tak się do Ciebie wybierałam, przyniosłam go sama! Ta-da! :Pinkie Pie: Od kogo to? :Rarity: Udało mi się! :Pinkie Pie: Juuuhu! Ale co? :Rarity: Nie wierzę, szukałam wymarzonej lokalizacji i w końcu się zwolniła! Nareszcie spełnię moje największe marzenie i otworzę własny butik w Canterlot! :Pinkie Pie: JUHU! Ale się cieszę! Aż chyba zjem wszystkie babeczki naraz! :piosenka tytułowa] :Lektor: My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia - Fiku-miku w butiku :Twilight Sparkle: Rarity to naprawdę prawdziwa bizneswomen. Jestem pod wielkim wrażeniem. Wykorzystała całą pensję za kostiumy na trasę koncertową Szafirowych Podkówek, żeby otworzyć drugi butik! :Rarity: Po waszych reakcjach wnoszę, że butik się podoba. :Fluttershy: Jest prześlicznie. :Applejack: No, Rarity, ja to się jednak znam na ciężkiej pracy. Pewnie miałaś kopyta pełne roboty. :Pinkie Pie: No nie wiem. Mi to na harówę nie wygląda, chociaż jest lekka opuchlizna, ale pedicure jest. :Rarity: Z pedicurem zdążyłam, co prawda mam kilka odcisków, ale napracowałam się jak szalona naprawdę i nigdy nie dotrwałabym do wielkiego otwarcia, gdyby nie moja nowa menedżerka - Sassy Saddles! :Sassy Saddles: Nie no, oczom nie wierzę, Rarity. To przecież kucyki z Ponywille! :Rarity: Od początku wiedziałam, że będę potrzebować menadżerki do sklepu. Sassy wysłała mi imponujące CV. Pracowała we wszystkich najbardziej prestiżowych butikach w Canterlot. Długo się nie zastanawiałam. :Sassy Saddles: Ułożyłam plan albo raczej wzór, jak to mawiamy w branży modowej na karuzelę Canterlot, który stanowi gwarancję sukcesu Rarity. Wierzcie mi, od dziś drzwi do butiku będą już zawsze otwarte! :Twilight Sparkle: Wow! Sassy. Widzę, że zatroszczyłaś się o każdy szczegół. :Sassy Saddles: Pierwszy punkt z listy mamy zaliczony: udekorować nasz butik! Ułożyłam też solidną strategię marketingową. Zrobiłam badanie rynku na klientach luksusowych sklepów w Canterlot i jak się okazuje, kucyki kochają księżniczki! :Rarity: Więc zaprojektowałam kolekcję inspirowaną królewskim rodowodem Canterlot :Sassy Saddles: A tak się akurat złożyło, że w Equestrii mamy nową, super trendy księżniczkę! :Rarity: Według ankiet rozesłanych przez Sassy, jesteś najpopularniejszą księżniczką. Wzór jednej z moich sukienek opiera się na witrażu w zamku Canterlot, który upamiętnia twoją koronację! Zawsze szczyciłam się dbałością o detale w moich projektach. Moja najnowsza kolekcja to prawdziwe od couture zgodnie z zasadami CMG. :Pinkie Pie: Sądząc po tej kiecce CMG to skrót od cudna, mega i genialna! Tak? :Rarity: CMG oznacza czas, miłość i glamour. I fakt, zgadzam się, że sukienka ma potencjał, ale nie miałam czasu, aby dać jej aż tyle miłości, żeby stała się odpowiednio glamour. Ale reszta sukienek spełniła wszystkie moje wymogi i jest gotowa na nasz wielki pokaz. :Sassy Saddles: Według mojego sondażu, klientki, które wyhaczyły celebrytkę na ulicy, czy na gali w danej sukience, chciały sobie kupić taką samą. Tę część planu pozwoliłam sobie nazwać: Dotarciem do gwiazd! :Rarity: No więc Twilight, zastanawiałam się, czy nie zechciałabyś włożyć dziś tej kreacji? :Twilight Sparkle: Jeśli bycie księżniczką i noszenie tej pięknej sukni wpłynie na sukces butiku, to kolejna część planu - wykonana! :Sassy Saddles: Wspaniale kochani! No to przygotujmy wybieg! :Rarity: Odkąd byłam malutkim kucykiem, zawsze chciałam mieć swój butik tutaj w Canterlot. Niech mnie ktoś uszczypnie, bo za chwilę otworzę drzwi do tego właśnie butiku! :Sassy Saddles: Witam na naszym wielkim otwarciu Karuzeli Canterlot! :Tłum: Juuuhuu!!! :Sassy Saddles: O dzień dobry, o miło cię widzieć, śmiało! Hej hej, wchodźcie, a jak super że wpadłaś. :Applejack: Ale ta Sassy ruszyła z kopyta na twoich gości, co? :Pinkie Pie: O nie! Pogorszyła twoją sytuację z kopytami? Ufff, nie, ok. Uuu. :Rarity: O, to chyba nie specjalnie. :Sassy Saddles: Rarity, gotowa na odsłonięcie kolekcji? :Applejack: Aż się dziwię, że sama nie chce jej pokazać. :Rainbow Dash: Hmph. Taa. :Rarity: Tak, jestem gotowa. Fluttershy, pomożesz Twilight się przebrać? :Fluttershy: Ooo, jasne, już lecę. :Rarity: Witam panie i panowie. Nazywam się Rarity i jestem projektantką. Chciałabym państwa powitać ponownie na wielkim otwarciu Karuzeli Canterlot. Jestem taka wzruszona, że przyszliście zobaczyć moją nową kolekcję inspirowaną tym przepięknym miastem. :Tłum: Woooow. :Fashion Plate: 'Rarity, jestem... :'Rarity: Fashion Plate, redaktor magazynu Cosmare. Jestem zaszczycona, że Cosmare ''opublikuje recenzję z otwarcia butiku. :'Fashion Plate:' No jak Sassy Saddles zadzwoniła, że krążą plotki o nowej genialnej nowej projektantce, musiałem się tu pojawić. A teraz opowiedz mi o swojej boskiej kolekcji. :'Rarity:' Och, no więc nosi tytuł: "Królewskie szaty Rarity". :'Fashion Plate:' OOCH, elegancja francja. :'Rarity:' Jako projektantka uwielbiam poszukiwać inspiracji, a jak wiecie w Canterlot to nie jest trudne. Od razu zakochałam się w tym królewskim mieście. To suknia pod tytułem "Wieże miast" :'Fashin Plate:' Genialne, po prostu genialne! :'Rarity:' Godzinami siedziałam nad stawem wokół zamku. Stąd ta kreacja - "Lilia wodna" :'Fashin Plate:' Oooch, co za finezja! :'Rarity:' Codziennie patrzyłam jak Celestia unosi słońce i tak ze wzruszenia... Stworzyłam "Muśnięcie promienia"! :'Fashion Plate:' Fantastyczna! :'Rarity:' Haha, no i oczywiście, Luna unosząca księżyc, wysoko na niebo. Przed wami - "Księżycowa Łuna"! :'Fashion Plate:' No dzióbki, czapki z głów, haha! :'Rarity:' A teraz wielki finał. Mam dla was specjalną niespodziankę. Zainspirował mnie witraż zamkowy stworzony na cześć Księżniczki Twilight. Przed wami suknia - "Monarchia piękna". :'Fashion Plate:' Bo pomysł na sukienkę podsunęła ci... :'Fashion Plate i Rarity:' Najpiękniejsza księżniczka w królestwie! Tak! :'Sassy Saddles:' Sory, ale ja myślę, że ta nazwa jest zbyt trudna do zapamiętania, haha, szczególnie w przypadku kluczowej kreacji w kolekcji. :'Rarity:' A ja uważam, że... :'Sassy Saddles:' Panie i panowie, ja, Sassy Saddles, mam zaszczyt przedstawić wielki finał wielkiej prezentacji "Królewskich szat Rarity" - "Sukienkę księżniczki"! :'Fashion Plate:' Och, no padłem! :'Sassy Saddles: Moi drodzy, zapraszam za mną. Zapiszę państwa na listę oczekujących na "Sukienkę księżniczki". :'''Fashion Plate: Rarity, chciałbym pogratulować ci jako pierwszy. "Sukienka księżniczki" - co za niezwykła koronacja sukcesu "Karuzeli"! :Applejack: Gratulacje kochana! :Twilight Sparkle: Wow, "Królewskie szaty Rarity", co za wyobraźnia. I wszyscy szaleją za "Sukienką księżniczki". :Sassy Saddles: To chyba jasne, że wszyscy szaleją. Rarity ma już sto zamówień na swój autorski projekt! :Rarity: Ale ale ym ym sto zamówień? Jak to? I wszystkie naraz? :Sassy Saddles: Według mojego planu, następny etap to sprzedaż twojej popisowej sukni, więc ja tu nie widzę problemu. :Applejack: Yyyyyyyy... :Pinkie Pie: Babeczki! :Rarity: He, khm khm. Po pierwsze, Sassy Saddles. Naprawdę wolałabym decydować o nazwie mojej najważniejszej kreacji, całkiem sama. :Sassy Saddles: Hehhe, według mojego - jak to mówią za granicą - risertu, twoja metafora monarchii piękna była bardzo myląca i niezbyt atrakcyjna. :Rarity: Mhmhm, szanuje twoje zdanie, natomiast mogłyśmy to omówić przed wielkim otwarciem, Sassy. :Sassy Saddles: Moją jedyną ambicją jest sukces twojego butiku. Tylko dlatego zmieniłam nazwę. I dlatego przyjęłam te wszystkie zamówienia na "Sukienkę księżniczki". :Rarity: A,a-ale sto zamówień w jeden dzień to zbyt wiele. J-ja nie dam rady. J-ja nie zdążę. :Sassy Saddles: Czyli uważasz, że powinnam teraz odwołać ''wszystkie zamówienia? :'Rarity:' O, nie, n-nie, nie Sassy. Dotrzymamy obietnicy, więc postaram się spełnić oczekiwania wszystkich kucy, co do jakości "Sukienki księżniczki". :'Sassy Saddles:' Oooch, dziękuję Rarity, dziękuje. :'Rarity:' Ooooch. :'Sassy Saddles:' Och, na złote satyny, Rarity. Na pewno nie chcesz, żeby twoje przyjaciółki pomogły ci przy sukienkach? :'Rarity:' Nie Sassy. Te zamówienia to wyłącznie moja sprawa. Muszę tylko trzymać się planu. Wtedy uda mi się dostarczyć sukienki klientkom. Zgodnie ze złotymi zasadami Rarity. :'Rules of Rarity' :'Rarity:' Czy to kolejna klientka od "Sukienki księżniczki"? :'Sassy Saddles:' Ja się nią zajmę, ty pracuj dalej. :'Rarity:' Ooch, a wiesz? Chciałabym zobaczyć, czy ta konkretna suknia się jej spodoba? :'Sassy Saddles:' Wielkie jedwabie, Rarity. Spójrz, ile jeszcze zamówień przed tobą! A ty chcesz sobie robić przerwę?! Teraz?! :'Rarity:' Aaaa, chodzi o to, że wprowadziłam piękne zmiany na tkaninie. :'Sassy Saddles': Co zrobiłaś?! Och, przecież każda sukienka księżniczki powinna być dokładnie taka sama! :'Rarity:' Tak, tak, no wiem, ale te diamenty tak jakoś same tak mnie zachwyciły... :'Sassy Saddles:' Dobra, idź. Ciekawe, czy się ucieszy. :'Rarity:' Dzień dobry! Witam w Karuzeli Canterlot. Mam przyjemność przedstawić pani nowiutką... :'Klientka:' Sukienkę księżniczki! Nareszcie! Jak tylko zobaczyłam Księżniczkę Twilight w tej kiecce, to nie mogłam się powstrzymać! Chwila moment. Wygląda jakoś tak... inaczej. :'Rarity:' Jako artystka, pozwoliłam sobie na zmianę kilku drobniutkich detali. Ja... haha, zobaczyłam te kamyczki w blasku słońca i nie mogłam się powstrzymać. Czy nie są piękne? Takie wyjątkowe. :'Klientka:' Och, są... w porządku, ale ja ich nie zamawiałam. Prawda? :'Rarity:' Och... no, nie. Prawda. :'Klientka:' Chcę mieć dokładnie taką samą sukienkę jak Księżniczka Twilight na pokazie, zrozumiano? :'Rarity:' Tak. Taak, oczywiście. :'Rules of Rarity - pierwsza repryza:' :'Sassy Saddles:' Niewiarygodne, Rarity. Uszyłaś aż dwieście egzemplarzy "Sukienek księżniczki"! :'Rarity:' Taa. Wiadomość stulecia. :'Sassy Saddles:' A ja mam dla ciebie super niespodziankę. Najnowsze wydanie magazynu ''Cosmare ''właśnie trafiło na półki. :'Rarity:' Wschodząca gwiazda Canterlot. :'Sassy Saddles:' Nie do wiary. Od samego rana dostałyśmy kolejne sto zamówień na "Sukienkę księżniczki"! :'Rarity:' Sto... jeszcze... sto... "Sukienek księżniczki"? Jestem na okładce ''Cosmare. Mam najpopularniejszy sklep w Canterlot. Mam wszystko to, o czym marzyłam. A, jestem... nieszczęśliwa. :Sassy Saddles: Hahaha, jak możesz być nieszczęśliwa? Mój plan jest idealny. Okładka Cosmare! Mamy to! I stałaś się ikoną mody! I "Sukienka księżniczki"! Cudnie! :Rarity: Nie zamierzam szyć kolejnych stu sukienek! :Sassy Saddles: Yyyy! Jest rozwiązanie! Własny zespół krawiecki! Nie będziesz musiała szyć! :Rarity: Co? Nie! :Sassy Saddles: Tak! A wtedy Karuzela Canterlot będzie już zawsze otwarta! Butik Sassy Saddles podbije cały świat! :Rarity: Dosyć! To nie jest twój butik! I jeśli tak ma wyglądać sukces w Canterlot, to nie chcę być jego częścią! A teraz wydrukuj ulotki i ogłoś likwidację sklepu! Zamykam Karuzelę! I tyle! :Sassy Saddles: CO?! Nie, Rarity, nie możesz! Tak ciężko pracowałam na sukces. Nie mogę być menedżerką kolejnego zamkniętego butiku! :Rarity: Ooo, jesteś taka śliczna. Nareszcie wróciłyście na wieszak. Sassy coś się teraz nie pcha do otwierania drzwi. Witam na likwidacji sklepu Karuzela Canterlot. :Klientka(2): Hej, czy "Sukienka księżniczki" jest na wyprzedaży? :Rarity: O nie, przykro mi. Nie, nie sprzedajemy już " Sukienki księżniczki", ale jest masa innych pięknych kreacji do kupienia. :Klientka(3): ' Wow, ta sukienka totalnie przemawia do mojej duszy. Mogę ją przymierzyć? :'Rarity: Jak najbardziej. Przymierzalnie są tam z tyłu. :Klientka(4): Oooch! To najwspanialsza z najwspanialszych sukienek! Aż chce się kucyk uśmiechać jak na nią patrzy! :Rarity: Jak ją założysz, uśmiech będzie jeszcze większy! :Klientka(5): Czy wciąż macie tę sukienkę inspirowaną wieżami zamkowymi z nowego magazynu? :Rarity: O tak, jasne! Bardzo proszę. :Klientka(5): Ale cudeńko! Muszę ją przymierzyć! :Klientka(3): Wow, ta sukienka sprawia, że czuję się jak, księżniczka. :Klientka(4): A ta sprawia, że ja czuję się jak księżniczka. :Klientka(6): Ta sukienka jest przepiękna, naprawdę, ale totalnie nie pasuje do mojego umaszczenia. :Rarity: Hmmm... Może bardziej spodoba się pani ta tutaj. Zainspirowana fontanną w ogrodach zamkowych Canterlot. Nazwałam ją: "Wodospad prawdy". :Klientka(6): Ooooo! O takiej właśnie sukience marzyłam! :Rarity: Och, w takim razie skrócimy ją ciut i będzie należeć do pani. Och, jak mogłam zapomnieć. To było moje największe marzenie. :Rules of Rarity - druga repryza: :Rarity: Uwaga moi drodzy. Karuzela Canterlot jednak się nie zamyka! :tłumu :Klientka(3): Ale wyprzedaż wciąż obowiązuje, prawda? :Rarity: Hah, tak, tak! Oczywiście! :Sassy Saddles: Och, Rarity, strasznie cię przepraszam. Skupiłam się na jednej sukience, a reszta twojej cudownej kolekcji na tym ucierpiała. :Rarity: Ale "Sukienki księżniczki" też. Im dłużej szyłam, tym mniej czasu i miłości byłam w stanie im poświęcić. Były coraz brzydsze, źle skrojone i przeciętne. :Sassy Saddles: Chyba w końcu zrozumiałam sedno "zasad Rarity". I postaram się je wprowadzić w mojej następnej pracy. :Rarity: Słucham? "Zasady Rarity" obowiązują tylko w Karuzeli Canterlot. Dlatego masz obowiązek bycia menedżerką butiku podczas mojej obecności w Ponyville. :Sassy Saddles: Ponyville? :Rarity: No tak, będę przyjeżdżać z nowymi projektami, widywać się z klientami, ale Ponyville zawsze będzie moją główną bazą. :Sassy Saddles: Ooooch! Na sto atłasów, Rarity! Dziękuję, dziękuję, dziękuję! I obiecuję, że wszystko poprowadzę zgodnie z twoimi zasadami. :Rarity: O nic więcej cię nie proszę. :Klientka(7): O jejku, wyprzedaż! Macie jeszcze tę "Sukienkę księżniczki"? :Rarity i Sassy Saddles: NIE! hahahahaha! :i napisy końcowe wymienia polską ekipę dubbingową en:Transcripts/Canterlot Boutique pt:Transcrições/A Boutique de Canterlot Kategoria:Transkrypty 5 sezonu